Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Pokemorph
by Harem Master123
Summary: What if the forbidden scroll had a seal that was linked directly to Naruto's past? What if he unknowingly activated it?Major Sasuke and Sakura bashing Naruharem
1. What am I!

**NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI**

**POKEMORPH**

**Chapter 1**

**What am I?!?!**

Adopted from Dark-Magician-41. I'm changing it to a harem so sorry to all of you NaruHina fans, but she will still be in the harem

Naruto Uzumaki was putting the finishing touches on one of the many scrolls he brought to copy down a few jutsu from the forbidden scroll he just stole along with a few other scrolls. He knew that Mizuki was using him to get the said scroll from the old man Hokage and decided to use this opportunity to not only test a jutsu he was working on but also get true help with controlling his chakra.

The Naruto here is not like the one we have read about in the Manga. He is actually a lot smarter then he look and acts. He had over heard a few Jounin talking about how the best way to defeat at opponent was to have them underestimating them. From that day forward his dobe mask had been worn. He even somewhat fooled the Hokage with it.

"Now what else to copy." He said as he finished copying seals/instructions and started looking the scroll over again.

As he got near to the end he saw a blood seal. He had read about many different types of seal when he sneaked into the library since he could not go in the normal way since the old hag of a librarian hated him. He read what was above and around the seal.

_Dear reader;_

_This seal is to hold the seal the Uzumaki clan used to transform their members into a humanoid version of the ancient and unfortunately extinct pokemon race. Before they became the beast we know of today there were at least 493 of the strange and magnificent animals. The only way to keep them alive so to speak was for them to fuse with a special clan of humans that are known today as the Uzumaki clan. While anyone can become a pokemorph only the Uzumaki clan can truly harness the unlimited potential that the ancient animals were know for. If you do decide to use these seals be careful because you may not like what you've become or you may lose control of your self._

Naruto was curious and decided to use this seal but first he needed to get the scrolls he borrowed and those used to copy some jutsu to his house. Remembering the first jutsu, Kage Bushin, he looked over that part of the scroll for the seal and formed it. Soon ten Naruto's appeared and he had them all take the scrolls to his house is secret. Now that was taken care of, he turned back to looking over the blood seal. Biting his thumb to draw blood he smeared it over the seal and with a small bang a few scrolls appeared where the seal was.

This surprised Naruto and guess his real last name was Uzumaki; not just something he figured the old man cooked up. Rolling up the big scroll he set it to the side before opening the one of the smaller scroll. He hit the jackpot then and there as he saw the seal to the pokemorph ability. While it stated how the seal is made it also detailed that if anyone other then the Uzumaki clan can not defeat their inner pokemon they would be in a coma for a year and would not be able to do it again. If they were an Uzumaki the pokemon would only look thru their hearts to see if they were worthy.

Naruto began to really hope his last name was Uzumaki and began to make the seal on the ground with an extra large bottle of ink he had with him. It took an hour but he finally finished the seal. He was just finishing the inner parts of the seal standing in the middle where it was the only place a person could stand and was just about to pump chakra into it when he heard something in the bushes.

He looked and saw Iruka sensei yelling at him, "NARUTO; WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!"

Reverting back to his mask Naruto stupidly shouted out, "I'm just doing what you told Mizuki to tell me!!!" 'That's right, when you get caught; blaming someone else is the way to go. And in this case it the right person.'

"Huh?" Iruka said intelligently, "What did I tell him to tell you?"

"You said that if I learned one jutsu from that scroll," He pointed to the forbidden scroll, "Then I could become a Genin!!!"

"Why would Mizuki…" Just as he was thinking out loud, he was nailed to the wall of the shed in that clearing by kunai.

"What going on???" Naruto asked before looking at where the kunai came from and saw Mizuki on a branch with two huge shuriken on his back.

"Arigato Iruka. Without you I would have never found him in time." Mizuki said before looking at the blond, "Hand me the scroll Naruto and you will pass."

"DON'T NARUTO!!!" Iruka cried out from the wall, "HE ONLY WANT'S THE SCROLL FOR HIMSELF!!!"

Mizuki scoffed before asking, "Do you know why everyone hates you?"

"DON'T MIZUKI, THAT'S FORBIDEN!!!" Iruka cried out as Naruto, who wondered what Mizuki was talking about, asked hesitantly.

"W-why does everyone hate me?"

Ignoring the shouting Iruka he said, "It's related to the law that deals with you."

"W-what law?"

"DON'T!!!" Iruka cried out hoping to stop Mizuki.

"The law says that no one can tell you that you are the reincarnation of the Kyuubi No Kitsune that killed all those people when you attacked fourteen years ago!!!"

"NANI?!?!" Naruto shouted and accidentally started pushing in chakra into the seal which began to glow.

Soon it shot up into the air like a gold beacon into the night. Iruka shouted out Naruto's name fearing for his student's life.

**Inside the seal**

Naruto closed his eyes as the light blinded his eyes soon as it dimmed a bit he looked and saw that he was in a cave of some kind standing an ledge with water all around it.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around.

"'You are in the cerulean cave, or a mental replica of it.'" He heard from somewhere and turned around to see a strange creature behind him.

The creature looked like a human with a few cat features. Its fur was grayish-purple with a purple underbelly and long thick tail. Its legs were bowed a bit and his arms while thin were pretty muscular if Naruto could guess. His upper chest looked more like body armor then a regular chest including the shoulders which Naruto guessed was extra bones. His head was like a triangle or a baseball diamond with short crooked cat ears on top of his head and deep purple eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

There was also, Naruto was a bit hesitant at explaining this, tube or spine coming from the base of his neck up to just above where the head and neck met. The creature also had three digits on each of his hands and feet. While Naruto did read a lot during the day he was able to sneak into the library and "borrow" a couple of books, he did not know what manner of creature this was.

"'I am not a creature as you would put it.'" The thing said without moving his mouth making Naruto's jaw drop, '"I am a Mewtwo, a genetically enhanced and created Psychic Pokemon."'

(Talking with telepathy will be like this "'word"')

After putting his jaw back on Naruto asked, "So you're a pokemon?"

"Yes I am," Mewtwo said, "Do you not know about us? You are an Uzumaki from your mother's side if I am right."

"I don't know." Naruto said sadly, "I never knew my family. Even thought Hokage-ojiisan says he doesn't know who my parents are I think he knows but won't tell me for my protection or something."

'"I see,"' Mewtwo said with a bit of emotion, '"I believe I do know who your parents are but at the moment we do not have a lot of time so I will give you a brief lesson about being a pokemorph and your family on the Uzumaki side."

Clearing his throat he started, '"Over two thousand years ago, my kind called pokemon, were abundant all around the earth with a few animals that you have today. But an evil organization called Team Rocket wanted to have the entire world's pokemon for them selves. They created a virus that would force pokemon to obey any team rocket member. Unfortunately they accidentally released it into the world prematurely where it mutated into a deadly virus that killed pokemon."

Naruto gasped as Mewtwo sadly continued, '"The thirty four legendary pokemon, including myself wanted to find a way to keep pokemon alive and begged a human named Ash Ketchum to help. Unfortunately the only way that he could find to save the pokemon race was to open a rift into another world where the virus could not follow and sent us there."'

'"Over a hundred Years ago someone found out about us we while we could not live in this world because the barrier between our worlds to protect us from the now dead virus was still around and kept us on the world we migrated to, he found a way to fuse human and pokemon together, he was the first pokemorph and the first Uzumaki to gain this ability."'

'"When human and pokemon fused their minds connected and the pokemon became a sort of mental companion giving the human its abilities and powers in exchange for being aloud to bind with the human. Unfortunately there was a side effect which caused two thirds of the ninja's chakra to be diverted to the powers he held as a pokemorph."'

"What about my mother?" Naruto asked and Mewtwo was going to answer but he tilted his head to the side as if listening to something the boy could not hear.

'"I would love to tell you but there is not much time left before your transformation is finished. You do not have to worry about your chakra much because of the Kyuubi giving you chakra levels of a Hokage which will not be at a Genin's or Chunin's level. I will tell you more when you go to sleep later. NOW GO!!!"

Before Naruto could say more he felt himself being flung into the air and bright light blinding him.

**Outside the seal**

The two Chunin teachers kept their eyes covered as they waited for the light show to calm down. As soon as it did they looked and gasped at what they saw. In the middle of where the seal was stood Naruto but changed, a lot. Naruto's body changed to look like a cat a bit with long arms and legs, which were a bit bowed, lean with the muscles now similar to steel cords. Actually his body was very lean with light purple fun covering his entire body with not a trace of blond anywhere.

From his stomach to under his legs was dark purple with thick bullwhip like tail at the base of his spine just above his ass also dark purple. His lost his regular human ear and gained small crooked cat like ears instead with his face now similar to a baseball diamond or a triangle. He also gained a tube similar to the original Mewtwo's with the only thing not changed was his bright blue eyes with oval pupils and three light whisker marks.

His orange clothing was ripped apart some with the bike shorts and his black shirt underneath it unharmed. The shirt was tight enough to show the same body armor like chest made form bone yet loose enough to not hinder Naruto in the least bit. Naruto looked up and smirked a bit seeing his teachers look of surprised on their faces.

"I WAS RIGHT!!!" Mizuki shouted gleefully, "YOU ARE A MONSTER!!!"

He started laughing maniacally but was cut off when Naruto spoke up.

"Mizuki no Baka. First you says that I am the Kyuubi reincarnated, which is not true, and now you're saying that I'm a monster. Make up your damn mind!!!"

The pissed Mizuki off. Grabbing one of the huge shuriken on his back and threw it at Naruto. The pokemorph just smirked before he raised hand towards the shuriken. Iruka started to warn his student about the shuriken when both the boy and the flying blade started glowing blue.

"**Confusion,**" Naruto said simply as shuriken kept on spinning but stayed in midair.

With a simple flick of his wrist he sent the shuriken back to its owner, just a bit faster then it had left Mizuki's hand. The silver haired man barely dodged out of the way before the shuriken embedded itself into the tree he was in.

"You missed!!!" Mizuki taunted Naruto and was shut up when a fist mysteriously appeared in front of him.

"**Teleport,**" He disappeared like a mirage in the desert and reappeared behind the flying Mizuki twisting around to allow his tail to slam into the faux teacher's back.

He did this a few more times testing him self to see what he could do. After a while he had to stop. While he was not physically tired, mentally was a whole other story.

"**Disable,**" He said as the man slowly got up and froze in mid movement as if the whole world stopped.

Iruka was stunned shitless seeing his supposedly dead last student kick a Chunin level ninja's ass and didn't even look winded. He was shocked back to reality when Naruto slowly yet delicately pulled out the kunai holding him to the shed wall.

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked in a slightly deeper voice.

"I guess," Iruka said hissing slightly as his student laid him on the ground, "What happened to you?"

"I guess you could say that I used an advance Henge that literally changed my DNA into what you see before you now." Naruto said stunning Iruka more.

"Who would you know this?"

Naruto smirked as he said, "I was not as dumb as I made myself to look like, now I have at least IQ of 5,000, give or take a few points."

That almost put Iruka into a coma but stopped when Naruto turned to look at Mizuki who was still frozen.

"We'll talk more later sensei. Right now I need to take out the trash."

Naruto stood in front of his sensei and snapped his fingers dispelling the technique and allowing Mizuki to woozily stand up.

"For your crimes against Konoha, you're getting a cod size beating. **Psychic!!!**" Naruto started glowing again as a few trees surrounding the clearing.

With a great rip they tore out of the ground and began hovering above Mizuki who started screaming like a little girl. The Pokemorph began to pound Mizuki with the trees leaving the poor (Bullshit) man into a bloody pulp. After he had his fun Naruto let go of the tree and they fell to the ground, right on Mizuki making a bigger mess.

"Well, that's that." Naruto said dusting off his hands, he then heard Iuka groaning and his eyes went wide, "IRUKA-SENSEI" He said and turned towards him.

Iruka slowly got to his feet and with a chuckle waved off his worrying student, "I'm okay Naruto but I have something for you."

Naruto tilted his head to the side making him look cute with his cat like features.

"Close your eyes for a second."

Naruto mentally shrugged and did just that. He felt Iruka's hand go around his neck with some kind of cloth and tied it off. When Iruka pulled his hands back he asked Naruto to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was that Iruka was not wearing his hitai-ate and put two and two together.

"Congratulations!!! You pass!!!"

Naruto's eyes watered before he jumped on the hurting man hugging with all his might.

"HEY WATCH IT I'M STILL HURTING!!!"

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks have passed since the new Genin have passed their exam into the Shinobi World. A few of them were talking adamantly as they tried to figure out who they were going to be paired up with. All of Sasuke's fan girls were hoping and praying that they would be paired up with the dark heart throb. Only one girl out of all of them was sad.

Hinata Hyuuga was extremely sad since she found out that Naruto did not pass the test yet again and she will not be on his team ever. She tried to find him to comfort him in some way but he was strangely absent. Before anyone knew it the door at the front of the classroom opened up and Naruto in his new form walked in, thou the kids did not know it.

He was wearing dark blue jean shorts with a black short sleeved shirt and a vest like trench coat over the entire thing. He also had armor on his fore arms and shins. He also had custom made Shinobi sandals on his feet and his Hitai-ate around his neck.

As soon as he was about to walk up the stairs to a seat he heard a loud "KAWAIII!!!" and before he knew it all the girls in the classroom glomped him rubbing his ears and his tail.

"Gack!!!" Naruto cried out as he was unknowingly to the girl slowly choking.

Iruka came into the room just in time to see the kid he thought of as a son under a pile of girl with only his head showing which was slowly turning blue. He quickly got them of to allow the boy turned pokemorph to breath and made the girl whine in sadness.

"Who's the freak?" Kiba said after Naruto regained his breath.

Naruto turned to Iruka and smirked, "Told you they would not figure it out."

The teacher sighed before saying, "I guess I owe you ten bowls of ramen later Naruto."

"NARUTO!!!" Every one there shouted in shock with Hinata fainting in happiness seeing her love passed.

"What happened?" Ino, the biggest gossip in Konoha asked wondering how the short orange haired boy changed into a cute human like animal.

Iruka and Naruto told a tale that Sarutobi cooked up about how Mizuki switched the paper test for a Chunin level test, gave Iruka flawed kunai to give to Naruto, and used a seal to disrupt Naruto's chakra enough to make him fail the bushin test. When they wanted proof that Naruto could use the bushin, he successfully created one thanks both to his lower Chakra storage and a few Chakra control exercises. He also told them how he accidentally ground out about his parents and gained his new form.

Soon after they finished Naruto walked up the stairs passing a seat next to Sakura shocking everyone and sitting next to Hinata instead. The shy girl was shocked; not only with Naruto's transformation but also how easily he passed Sakura who was suppose to be his crush. Iruka was the only one not surprised. He had gotten to know the real Naruto over the last two weeks and learned than he thought Sakura as an older sister. An annoying older sister, because of her crush on Sasuke but a sister none the less.

After everyone settled down, Iruka started his yearly speech on what his graduates will face, before separating them into teams.

**Next Chapter**

Next chapter Naruto learns who his teammates are and goes crazy over it.

Naruto: "WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH THE TEME?!?!"

After seeing her new teacher he goes to his new home and gets the surprise of his life.

Hinata: "I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!!"

Will Naruto return Hinata's love or will Hinata get her heart broken?

Naruto: "Hinata…"

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!"

Naruto and Iruka: "FRIEND OR FOE?!?! or HINATA'S LOVE!!!"

Mewtwo: '"Don't break her heart kid."'


	2. New Teammates, Old Naruto

**NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI**

**POKEMORPH**

**Chapter 2**

**New Teammates, Old Naruto**

After giving the speech on what they would face, Iruka started assigning teams.

" Team 7 will hold the students Sasuke Uchiha..." he started.

_" Please don't let me be on the team with the teme," _Naruto thought.

_" Please let me be with Sasuke-kun," _Sakura thought while blushing.

" Naruto Uzumaki..." he said, but was cut off by a loud yell.

"WHY AM I PAIRED WITH THE TEME?!?!" Naruto yelled.

" Be quiet Naruto," he said.

" BUT...BUT..." Naruto muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

" NARUTO SHUT UP!" he yelled making Naruto be quiet on the snap.

" Now the last one is Sakura Haruno," he said making all the girls (except Hinata) let out angry moans.

" Now the other teams stay here and wait for your jounin to show up," he said and left.

Naruto and the other teams sat there for an hour waiting for their senseis, but for some reason they didn't show up so they all decided to talk to each other while they wait. Naruto was sitting there when all of a sudden a lot of girls came up to him and started asking him if his ears and tail are real, but he just decided to ignore them until they started yelling at him in his ears making him jump up with a shiver going down his back and then he finally asked," What?"

" Are those cat ears and the cat tail real?" Ino asked.

" Why do you want to know?" he asked.

" Because...JUST TELL ME!" she yelled.

" Leave me alone I don't need to tell you," he said in a cold tone.

" JUST TELL US NARUTO-BAKA!" yelled Sakura who threw a punch at Naruto, but he just moved his head back and said **Psychic.**

" What I can't move. What are you doing?" she asked in a angry tone.

" Now now Sakura, be angry won't make this any less embarrasing for you," he said while getting out of his seat and walked down to the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom.

" Let me go so I can't be the crap out of you," she said.

**" Know who you're talking to,"** Naruto said causing everyone to cringe in fear;even Sasuke.

" I'm s-sorry," she said and then she fell to the ground.

" If you want me I'll be out training," he said while walking towards the door.

"But we're suppose to stay here," they said.

" I'm guessing that our senseis won't be here for another hour," he said.

" How do you know that?" asked Ino.

" Because when I was on my way here I saw the jounins drinking sake so I'm guessing there be out for another hour," he said," See ya."

_On the Training Grounds_

" Hey Mewtwo come out," said Naruto.

**" No,"** Mewtwo said.

" Why not?" asked Naruto.

**" Because I've been helping you for 2 weeks and got nothing in return,"** he said.

" Fine I'll get you one of those Icha Icha Paradise books," he said.

**Mewtwo started blushing," Okay I'll train if you get me one of those,"** he said.

_" Just like I thought a big pervert,"_ Naruto thought.

**" I can hear you,"** Mewtwo said.

" Whatever lets train. Summon!" he yelled bringing out Mewtwo.

Naruto ran at Mewtwo and used Kage Bunshin making 2 more Narutos who then used **Psychic** to make Mewtwo stay in his place, but Mewtwo just broke out of it and then used **Confusion **to make them attack Naruto. The Narutos ran at him and was about to punch him, but Naruto used** Teleport **to dodge them and get behind Mewtwo, but Mewtwo used **Psychic** to trap Naruto and then he threw him into a tree. Naruto got back up and felt himself healing thinks to the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto ran at Mewtwo and was about to hit him, but he just used **Shadow Ball** to hit him with it, but the Naruto just poofed away. Mewtwo looked around trying to find him when all of a sudden he felt an increase source of chakra, but couldn't find it.

**" Come out Naruto,"** said Mewtwo.

**" Shadow Ball!"** Naruto yelled, but couldn't see where it was coming from until he felt the ground shake a little so he realized Naruto was under him so he jumped into the air and hit the **Shadow Ball** with his own making it go away.

**" Ha take that you baka! Now come out so I can take you down like last time!"** Mewtwo yelled to Naruto.

" Okay...**Teleport**," he said making Mewtwo look around to try and find him, but he decided to look up to see if he was there and then the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

" Ha take that perverted Pokemon!" he yelled to Mewtwo.

**" Oh shut up you baka,"** said Mewtwo in annoyance.

" Hey do you know how to make me look like me again?" asked Naruto.

**" Of course, but you will still have the cat ears and cat tail,"** Mewtwo said.

" Oh come on its because of those stupid things that I got hugged to death," Naruto said in an angry tone.

**" Oh well;now it's almost time to meet your sensei so I'm leaving and also don't complain about having those ears and that tail on you because if you do I shall hurt you,"** Mewtwo said which achieved in making Naruto scared.

" Well at least I don't look like some weirdo well except for the tail and the ears I look like old me and also the baby fat is gone," he said while he teleported back to the academy.

_" Ninja Academy_

" Hi guys," Naruto said which made almost everyone in the class jump up and scream.

" What the crap Naruto," said Kiba.

" What it's not my fault most of you are scaredy cats," said Naruto who was showing off his foxy grin making all the girls in the classroom blush.

" Well it's almost time, I give another minute before they come in," he said.

Just like Naruto said the jounin came in right on que.

" Sorry for being late we kinda had a party this morning and might've gotten drunk," Kurenai said.

" Whatever," said Naruto.

" Oh team 7 Kakashi can't be here because something happened at the bar and he won't be able to see you for a week," said Kurenai.

" Okay see you later," said Naruto as he walked out of the room.

" Hey Sasuke want to go a date," asked Sakura.

" No I have more important things to do than go out on a date," he said.

Sasuke walked away leaving a very sad Sakura standing there.

_At Naruto's house_

" Geez today was boring," said Naruto to himself.

**" Well you didn't get to meet your sensei today,"** said Mewtwo.

" That's tr-" started Naruto when he heard someone knocking at his door.

" Coming!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto opened the door and saw Hinata standing there.

" Hi Hinata what do you want?" asked Naruto.

" I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" she yelled.

Now Naruto knew Hinata liked him after gaining Alakazam's intelligence, but he never knew that she would come and tell him.

" I don't know what to say," he said.

" I'm sorry for saying that know I just wanted you to know how I feel," she said about to run away when all of a sudden Naruto caught her.

" Hinata I don't know what to say, but I'll say you are one of my precious people and yes I will go out with you," he said making Hinata faint with happiness.

" Well I better take back to her house and then go to sleep," he said while he picked her up, carried her bridal style, and took her back to her home. Little did he know he was being watched.

**" He has grown,"** one said.

**" Yes, but he doesn't have enough power yet," **the other said.

**" Well lets see how strong he is in the Land of Waves,"** the first one said and then they left.

A/N Sorry I had to make it short, but I kinda ran out of ideas

Well; Who are these guys and what do they want with Naruto.

**Next Chapter**

**Naruto meets his sensei**

Naruto: " What took you so long,"

Then Naruto goes on his first C-rank mission

Groudon: _**" Hi Naruto,"**_

Who are these guys well you're going to have to find out on the next chapter.

Also I need you to pick which girls are going to have to be in here. Hinata's already in it.

**Tsunade**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Fem Haku**

**Temari**

**Shizune**

**Ai (OC)**

**Hana**

**Yugito**

**There are going to be 9 girls so only 8 of them will be picked.**


	3. Naruto Meets His Sensei

**Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

** Pokemorph**

** Chapter 3**

**Naruto Meets His Sensei**

Naruto was asleep when all of a sudden he woke up in a sewer-like place.

" Where am I?" asked Naruto.

**" You are in your mind,"** said a familiar voice.

" Is that you, Mewtwo?" asked Naruto.

**" Yes I am and its time you meet Kyuubi,"** he said.

" Okay," Naruto said walking with Mewtwo to a huge cage with a tag with a kanji for the word 'seal' on it.

**" HELLO I'M THE GREAT KYUUBI no KITSUNE!!!" ** yelled Kyuubi.

" Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto calmly.

**" You're not afraid of me?"** asked Kyuubi.

" Not really because I know you have been helping me since I was a kid and if you wanted me dead you would have tricked me when I was a kid to get you out," he said.

**" Well you're right I don't want you dead," said Kyuubi.**

" I need to ask you something," said Naruto.

**" What is it," Kyuubi asked.**

" Are you a boy or a girl?" asked Naruto.

**" A girl. Wait let me change into something more comfortable,"** she said and then she transformed into a 6 foot tall blood red haired woman. She was wearing a red kimono that looked to be too small for her and she had long slender legs and a bust that was even bigger than Tsunade's.

Naruto was staring at her and blushing with some blood coming out of his nose and he also muttered " Beautiful " which thanks to Kyuubi's advanced hearing she heard and blushed faintly.

**" Well is this better?" **she asked which got a nod from Naruto who was still staring at her which made her giggle.

" Well Kyu-chan I need to go and wake up," he said without realizing he added the chan suffix to her name, but she realized it and blushed.

**" Wait Naru-kun I need to give you something,"** she said and adding the kun suffix made Naruto blush.

" What is it?" he asked.

**" I'm going to give you the scroll to summon kitsunes and also I'm going to give you another pokemon,"** she said shocking Naruto and Mewtwo.

" Which one is it?!" asked Naruto.

**" Its a Ninetales,"** she said.

" Thanks, but can I get that summoning scroll?" he asked.

**" Okay here you go,"** she said and then threw it to him.

" Cool so how do I do this?" he asked which made Kyuubi and Mewtwo both facevault.

**" You sign your name on it with blood,"** she said.

" Okay," he said and quickly signed it and gave it back to Kyuubi, " Thank you for letting me sign this." he said and then walked through the bars and hugged Kyuubi making her blush and also since she is so much taller than him his face went into her chest.

**" Your welcome Naru-kun,"** she said.

Naruto stopped hugging her and then went over to the Ninetails and started petting it making it happy so he then fused with it and quickly grew 9 tails with flame red tips on the ends of them, two fox ears that are a mix of gold and yellow, red eyes with black slits for each one, his hair is wilder than before, his nails are sharper than before, and his whiskers are thicker than before. Kyuubi started to unconsciously lick her lips and her eyes had lust in them.

" No offense Mewtwo, but I like this form better than yours," Naruto said and started laughing which made Mewtwo mad.

" Hey Kyuubi," said Naruto.

**" Yes Naru-kun?" **asked Naruto.

" Do you want to get out of the seal?" he asked.

**" Yes!!! Of course!!!"** she yelled.

" Well I know how-," he started, but was cut off when Kyuubi jumped on him and started hugging him... hard.

**" Thank you, thank you, thank you,"** she started saying.

" Can you let go of me?" he asked suffocating.

**" Sorry,"** she said.

" Okay like I was saying all we need to do to get you out is have you bite my neck and let me bite yours and we both send chakra to each other overpowering the seal on you and you'll be out. Now the only thing that is about this is that you will be under my control, but trust me I won't take control of you at all," Naruto said quickly breathing in air after saying that.

**" I'll do it, I'll do it!" **she yelled and started hugging him again.

" Okay lets do it!" he yelled quickly getting out of the death hug and then she bit his neck and he bit hers and they both started channeling chakra into each other. They both started to feel the seal weaken so Naruto stopped and tried to get away, but Kyuubi held him still and started licking where she bit until she noticed what she was doing, let go, and started blushing... Hinata style.

**" Sorry,"** she said.

" It's okay," he said also blushing.

They looked at their necks and saw that they had a tattoo of nine tails connected to each other and made it look like a necklace.

" Well lets go," he said.

**" Yeah,"** she said.

All of a sudden they were thrusted out of his mind and back into his newly transformed body.

He woke up and saw Kyuubi laying next to him and also sleeping so he tried to wake her up, but it didn't work so he kissed her on the forehead waking her up and also making him blush.

" Well I know how to wake you up now," he said.

**( Since she's in human form her voice isn't going to sound demonic)**

" Yeah well it's okay, but next time you can do it on the lips," she said teasingly and then started to laugh seeing Naruto blush.

" Well I need to get dressed and I also need to go see my sensei," he said putting on his clothes.

" Can I come to I don't want to be here by myself without you," she said blushing faintly. _Kyuubi has gotten a crush on Naruto since he actually met her and got her out of the seal. Also that new seal that Naruto and her made had made her want to be closer her to him._

" Well lets go!" yelled Naruto.

" Okay lets go," she said.

_At the Academy_

" Where were you Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

" At my house traing with Kyu-chan," he said.

" Who's Kyu-chan and why would she live with you. You're just a dobe!" yelled Sakura.

" I'm Kyu-chan and you better not bother or mock Naru-kun if you know what's good for you," Kyuubi said.

Sakura and Sasuke both look towards where the voice came from and saw one of the most beautiful women ever. Sasuke saw her and decided that she should be with her and not the dobe.

" Hi beautiful why don't you get with me and not this dobe," said Sasuke about to touch her when all of a sudden his hand was caught by something.

**" If you dare touch her I will break all of your bones!"** said Naruto with a demonic voice.

" Leave me alone dobe, I can do what ever I want I'm an Uchiha," said Sasuke getting his hand away from Naruto and trying to touch her again when all of a sudden he found himself in a hole in the wall.

**" What did I say you teme!"** yelled Naruto in a demonic voice again.

" How dare you do that to Sasuke dobe," said Sakura about to punch him, but all of a sudden Naruto said **" Psychic"** making her stand still.

" Shut up Sakura and to think I thought of you as a sister, but you're just like Sasuke. You think you're better than me just because I made low grades, but have you ever thought that I was hiding my true self?" asked Naruto.

" I know you weren't because you are a dobe," said Sakura still stuck in Psychic.

" Okay then Kyu-chan do you mind to send her into the wall with Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

" Okay Naru-chan," she said and quickly kicked her into the hole with Sasuke.

" Hi guys," said Kakashi.

" Hi sensei," said Naruto.

" Where's the other two?" asked Kakashi.

" Over there," he said pointing to the hole.

" Owww," they both said getting out of the hole.

" Now lets meet at the roof," he said.

" Kyu-chan hold on to me," he said and then she hugged him.

" This good enough?" she asked.

" Yeah. **Teleport**," he said and Sasuke and Sakura were standing there amazed and angry.

_" Why that dobe gets a hottie and those powers. I'm going to get her thanks to the council and I'm going to get that power when I get the Sharigan,"_ he thought smirking.

_" That dobe thinking he's stronger than us well we're stronger and when I prove how strong I am Sasuke is going to be in love with me,"_ thought Sakura with hearts in her eyes and an evil grin on her face.

_On the roof top_

" Well now that we're here tell me about yourselves," Kakashi said.

" Why don't you tell us about you?" asked Sakura.

" Fine, My name is Kakashi Hatake I have a lot of likes and a lot of dislikes, I have a lot of hobbies, and I never thought of a dream. So you first pinky," he said and everyone thought that they just got his name.

" I like (looks at Sasuke), My hobbies are (looks at Sasuke), my dreams for the future are ( looks at Sasuke), and I hate Naruto and Ino pig!" she yelled.

_" Great a fangirl,"_ thought Kakashi.

" You next emo kid," said Kakashi.

" I have a lot of likes, I hate that dobe, I have a lot of hobbies, and my dreams for the future is to restore my clan and kill a certain man," he said.

_" Great an emo avenger,"_ thought Kakashi.

_" Great a gay emo avenger,"_ thought Naruto and Kyuubi.

_" I hope I can help him with the first thing,"_ thought Sakura.

" Okay you blondie," said Kakashi making the others mad because Naruto didn't get a stupid name.

" I like Kyu-chan( making Kyuubi blush and Sasuke growl), Hinata-chan, Jiji-san, Iruka-sensei, and ramen, I hate pinky over there, the emo kid, people who kill for fun, push other people who are weaker for fun, and leave their teammates by themself on missions, my hobbies include hanging out with Kyu-chan and training, and my dream is to protect my precious people and become the Hokage," said Naruto getting an approving smile from Kakashi which no one could see.

" Also Naruto who is this?" asked Kakashi looking at Kyuubi.

" This is Kyuu-chan," said Naruto.

" Also are those tails and ears real?" he asked.

" Yes," Naruto said.

" Okay well meet me at training ground seven for your test," he said.

" Wait I thought we already had our tests?" asked Sakura.

" Those were just to see if you had the skills to become a genin, but we have to have a test to see if we can work as a team," Naruto said getting confused looks from Sasuke and Sakura, but a surprised look from Kakashi.

" What he said and also don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up," said Kakashi getting shocked looks from Sasuke and Sakura," Dismissed except for Naruto I want to take you to see the Hokage," said Kakashi.

" Okay lets go Kyu-chan," he said getting up and then Kyuubi hugged him,** " Teleport"**

Naruto and Kyuubi disappeared from sight getting more surprised looks from the three except for Sasuke who had an angry look on his face.

_" I will get that power,"_ thought Sasuke.

A/N Sorry I didn't get to the Waves part, but I had too much on my mind, but they will get there next chapter I promise. Also the Harem list has been changed the girls who are in the harem are...

Fem Kyuubi

Hinata

Fem Haku

Ai

Yugito

Hana

Tsume

Anko

Kurenai

Temari

Tsunade

Shizune

He is going to get together with them in that order.

Also should I add any Pokemon characters? vote yes or no.


	4. Finally! New Chapter!

A/N Yeah I bet you're pissed at me for not updating this fic in a long time, but to tell you the truth I kinda forgot I had this so yeah, hehe. I also have changed my mind about a few things you will find out later. So lets get started.

I do not own Naruto nor Pokemon

Sarutobi sighed as he continued to fight his paperwork. " Man this freaking sucks! I wish something interesting would happen!" Sarutobi yelled to the heavens. Suddenly Naruto, Kyuubi, and Kakashi appeared. " Thank you," Sarutobi whispered.

" Sorry for barging in on you Hokage-sama," Kakashi told him after bowing. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at him, flashed the same kind of smile, and said," Hey old man." Both Sarutobi and Kakashi sweatdropped at this before Sarutobi noticed Naruto's and Kyuubi's fox features.

" Naruto-kun what happened to you? And who's this?" Sarutobi asked him with a serious look on his face. Naruto and Kyuubi (ironically) had slight scared faces. " Well old man. This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune and before you get freakin scared and call the ANBU, she's very nice. The reason I'm like this is because of my family's bloodline which I found out about the other day when I stole the Sacred Scroll. I think it's time you tell me who my parents are, don't you think the same, **old man**," Naruto said while growling at them and while fire surrounds him.

Sarutobi was literally shaking in his chair from the face Naruto was giving him. He knew he was stronger then Naruto, but the face he was getting, it just creeped him out.

After calming down, Sarutobi looked at Naruto and told him to sit down as well as Kyuubi to do the same. Naruto sat down and Kyuubi sat down on his lap ignoring his protests. Sarutobi took out his pipe and sat down. He told Kakashi that he wanted to tell Naruto alone. Kakashi nodded his head and left, but he was still wondering why Kyuubi got to stay.

" Okay Naruto-kun, your father is Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage," he stopped as he saw Naruto's shocked face before continuing," and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki, she was the previous container for the Kyuubi." Naruto stared at Kyuubi shocked and looked like he was about to say something, but he shut his mouth and nodded towards Sarutobi telling him to continue.

" Okay, to tell you the truth your mother is still alive," Sarutobi told him. Naruto jumped up in shock, accidently knocking Kyuubi off him, and yelled," SHE IS? WHERE IS SHE? WHY ISN'T SHE STILL HERE?" Sarutobi got out of his chair, walked over to Naruto, and rubbed his back.

" Calm down Naruto. Help Kyuubi back up, sit down, and listen okay," Sarutobi told him. Naruto nodded, bent down, apologized to Kyuubi, then sat down, and listened.

" We found her at the sight where she was going to give birth to you. She didn't have you in the hospital because the seal keeping Kyuubi in is weakened during childbirth. After healing her and taking her where you were. She was happy to see that you were alive until she saw your whiskermarks. She instantly thought Kyuubi had possessed you and left Konoha. I'm sorry Naruto," Sarutobi told him.

Naruto looked down at the ground and started to cry. After seeing this, Kyuubi quickly pulled him into a hug and rocked him back and forth hoping to calm him down. After settling down, Naruto looked back up at Sarutobi and asked," Old man do you think my dad would still love me if he had survived?" Sarutobi smiled and told him," Yes, in fact, Minato told me to tell the village to treat you as a hero, so I am 100% positive he would love you."

Naruto smiled and nodded to Sarutobi as he stood back up. " I'm going home now old man," Naruto told him. He grabbed Kyuubi and started saying, "**Tele-**" before being cut off by Sarutobi. " Naruto! Before I forget, here this is the key belonging to the Uzumaki compound here in Konoha."

Naruto, having studied the Uzumaki clan after finding out his heritage, looked at Sarutobi and asked him," Wait they never had a compound here, they didn't even live in Konoha, they lived in Uzushiogakure before it was destroyed. I know some of them lived here like Mito Uzumaki, the husband of the 1st Hokage, but I know that there wasn't enough Uzumakis here to make a compound."

" I know Naruto, but, since Konoha and Uzushiogakure were on such good terms, we let them build a compound here just in case something did happen to Uzushiogakure. After it was destroyed only 10-15 Uzumakis came here, the others went to other villages. I do not know what happened to the other Uzumakis that lived here, but since they arent here and you are a Uzumaki, it belongs to you," Sarutobi told him while giving him a fatherly smile.

Naruto smiled and jumped over the desk and gave Sarutobi a hug. After finishing the hug, Naruto and Kyuubi got ready to teleport again. " Okay lets try this again.** Teleport.** Oh yeah old man use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to finish pa-" Naruto got cut off after he completely vanished.

Sarutobi just stared at where he stood and said," Thank you Naruto-kun!" before making 5 bunshin and pulled out a copy of Icha Icha and giggled at it.

Back with Naruto

After arriving at his apartment, him and Kyuubi grabbing everything, and then teleporting over to the Uzumaki Compound. " This place is huge," Kyuubi said. Naruto just nodded dumbly with wide eyes. They finally shook their heads, opened the gate, and walked in.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked around and Naruto saw that the largest house was in the middle of the compound. " That is so mine!" Naruto yelled happily as he ran into it like a little kid. Kyuubi just sighed before smiling and walking in after him.

Naruto ran up the stairs, which they were a lot of, and saw that the master bedroom was on the top. He ran in, packed his stuff away, grabbed a piece of paper out of nowhere, wrote on it, and stuck it to the door. Naruto laughed as he jumped onto the bed. " Man this is so soft!" Naruto yelled as he felt his eyelids grow heavy before finally falling asleep.

Kyuubi finally got to the top and saw the little piece of paper he stuck to the door. It said, _" Naruto's Room!"_ with a little chibi him giving a piece sign under the words. " That baka," Kyuubi said to herself before walking down the stairs to find her own room.

_3 hours later_

Naruto shot up in his bed and rubbed his eyes as well as yawned. " *yawn* where am I...oh yeah. What time is it?" he asked himself. He looked over at the clock and saw that it said 11:30 p.m. " I'm going for a walk," he said outloud.

He ran down the stairs and saw that Kyuubi was sleeping in the room under his. " Awwww she's more cute then beautiful hehe," Naruto smirked as he said this and kept running.

After reaching the bottom, he opened the gates and walked out. He walked down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the stares full of hate directed at him. Suddenly a guy stood in front of him. " I...Im going to *hiccup*...kill you demon!" Naruto just sighed as he realized that this guy was drunk. He was thinking of what to do when he suddenly heard a voice in his head. _" Do flamethrower"_

Naruto just shrugged and yelled," **Flamethrower!"** Suddenly a huge gust of fire shot out of his mouth and almost hit the poor guy, but it kept going and smashed into a building. " Ah!" the drunken guy yelled as he ran away as did everybody else.

Smoke came out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto...well Naruto was running around fanning at his mouth and yelling," Water! Water! I need water!"

Unknown to him, a silhouette of a monster had jumped out of the way of the flamethrower. " Interesting, that kid almost hit me, even if he didn't know that he was about to. I know that kid would not use a move like that just out on the street since I've been following him and it doesnt seem that he noticed me so why the hell did he shoot that thing at me?" the thing said before disappearing out of the village.

Naruto finally got a glass of water from a random guy on the street and was on his way back to the Uzumaki compound. " Damn it! I'm lost!" Naruto yelled angrily as he kicked a pebble. Suddenly he heard someone grunt in pain a few feet away from him.

He ran over to the person and saw that the guy was unconscious with a pebble lying next to his head causing Naruto to sweatdrop. " I can't believe I knocked someone out with a pebble," Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

He continued walking around when he bumped into someone. " Ooof sorry...wait Hinata? Hi!" Naruto yelled happily. He looked at her and noticed that there was something different about her. " Hello Naruto-kun," she said back, not even stuttering, stunning him.

" I just now realized when do you want to go out on our date?" Naruto asked her with his foxy smile. " I'm sorry, but I was mistaken when I told you I love you, I actually love someone else after thinking about it," Hinata told him.

Naruto felt part of him was broken after hearing this. Yes he also had feelings for Hinata, not as strong as hers, but still kinda strong, but after hearing this...he just feels like he lost something important.

Hinata looked at him with a sad look before walking away.

And! cut.  
Phew I thought I was just going to stop at some parts of this chapter, but I was able to get through.

Yeah I bet you're shocked. Hinata is out of the harem and please don't complain if you have seen my profile you know that I dont like NaruHina. I just started out with it because the guy I adopted this from wanted it to be NaruHina, but I have decided...I just dont think I can add Hinata in the harem so I'm sorry.

Yeah also I'm changing the harem. I haven't decided about who all is going to be in it. So you can leave reviews saying who you want to be in it. I will also allow Kushina to be in it, but only if I get enough reviews asking for her.

I will also add female versions of characters if you want. So yeah

Ja Ne


End file.
